Video Victim
'Video Victim ' is an episode from the second season of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis Garfield and Jon make a bet that if Garfield can stop watching TV for twenty four hours, Jon will stop using the vacuum. Plot In the living room, Garfield is watching Golf on TV which he considers it the most boring channel ever when the screen goes on the fritz. He finds that it's caused by Jon's vacuum cleaner who at the same time is using it to clean the living room. Garfield retaliates by pulling the plug to which Jon apologizes for the fritz but then asks how else is he going to clean the house. Garfield answers by bringing a broom from the closet to which Jon says if he should give up the vacuum cleaner Garfield should give up TV. Garfield says that giving up TV is like giving up breathing but Jon says that if Garfield doesn't watch TV for a day he'll give up using the vacuum cleaner. Garfield immediately turns off the TV and tries not to think about it. However he's often tempted by the new TV shows that are coming up. Jon watching this says this may be the easiest bet for him since he knows Garfield won't last a day without TV. Finally in attempt to make the day go faster, Garfield decides to go to sleep. During the night Garfield tries hard not to think about TV when he hears a male voice from the living room. At first he thinks it's nothing but then he sees the TV talking to him up straight temping him to watch him. For a while he thinks it's only a bad dream (after waking up Odie about the TV only to find there's nothing there) but finds it to be real and runs across the house to get away from it. Eventually it reaches to a point where the TV corners him and tempts him with a interesting show. He almost turns it on when the cat decides to take matters into his own hands and pulls out the plug. Looking at the blank TV Garfield comments he hated to do it but it was either the TV or him. The next morning Jon tries to turn on the TV for the news and he finds it not working (unaware that it's simply unplugged). Turning to Garfield he's surprised that he won the bet and as promised throws the vacuum cleaner in the closet telling him after he calls a repairman to fix the TV he'll watch as much as he wants. Garfield, still traumatized from the event last night doesn't want to hear anything TV related for a while and leaves with Jon wondered what happened. As he sits in the couch reading a book, he hears a female voice and in horror sees the vacuum cleaner rolling up to him tempting him to use her again. He then screams and runs in terror while the vacuum remains motionless in the middle of the living room. Characters Major Characters *Garfield *TV (voiced by Gregg Berger) Minor Characters *Golfer *Jon *Odie *Vacuum Cleaner (voiced by Desiree Goyette) Gallery VideoVictim 623.png Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 2 Category:Garfield and Friends